


Хрустальное счастье

by ChajnayaChashka, WTF_MOSK



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молодой принц скучал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хрустальное счастье

Молодой принц скучал. Бал был в разгаре, юные красотки — да и не очень юные, как вон та ромуланка, — осаждали наследника вулканской династии с упорством клингонов, вышедших на тропу войны. Фуршетные столы ломились от закусок. Музыка гремела. Пары кружились в танце. Узкие кюлоты натирали, от чего страдало вулканское достоинство принца (кстати говоря, довольно внушительное). Рутина. Рутина и скука.

Сарек уже несколько лет недвусмысленно намекал драгоценному сыну на необходимость выбрать спутницу жизни. Или спутника — несмотря на некоторые сложности с появлением потомства, вулканцы не видели в таком раскладе ничего предосудительного. Аманда присовокупляла к доводам мужа и повелителя молящие взгляды. Но увы. Королевский лекарь — исключительно ехидный землянин — говорил что-то о кусочке льда, попавшем в сердце наследника еще в юном возрасте, и о том, что его неплохо было бы заключить в хрустальный гроб и дождаться спасительницу (или спасителя), которые скрестили бы свои пальцы с принцем в страстном поцелуе и сняли бы заклятие.  
Мысли Спока текли своим чередом, а веселье вокруг набирало обороты. Когда все формальности со стороны принца были соблюдены, он счел возможным покинуть обитель натужного веселья, но ступив ногой в изящной туфле с алмазной пряжкой на вторую ступень лестницы, полетел вниз, поскользнувшись на чем-то влажном и мягком. Оценив свои повреждения как несущественные, Спок приподнялся и увидел причину своего падения (о, эта фраза имела куда более глубокий смысл, чем казалось тогда неопытному вулканцу): маленький, призывно пульсирующий, неодолимо притягательный МОЗГ.

Спок очень нежно относился к мозгам. Эта любовь досталась ему в наследство от бабушки, ставшей на старости лет зомби и изрядно проредившей цвет аристократии Вулкана. Поэтому — или, может быть, в виду эмоциональности, доставшейся ему от земных предков, — принц подхватил найденыша в ладони и поспешил к лекарю.

Голубоглазый и немолодой, тот был всегда несколько неприветлив и ядовит. Впрочем, мозг-сироту он вырвал у Спока из рук еще на пороге, бережно отнес в недра жилища-лаборатории и принялся исполнять над ним старую как мир пляску матерей, нянек и врачей. Принц подошел к окну, темнота за которым немедленно взорвалась несколько нетрезвыми женскими голосами: «А вот за что я люблю МакКоя — за то, что он такой о-о-один!». МакКой, мгновенно оттеснив наследника вулканского престола, окно захлопнул, на Спока, приподнявшего бровь, взглянул смущено, и вернулся к заботам о подкидыше.

Лекарь слыл записным сердцеедом. Все знали об этом, но никто не ведал имен его избранниц или избранников — острый на язык, непочтительный к любым титулам и невоздержанный в выражениях, лекарь умел молчать, как никто другой. Отец в свое время отсылал принца в объятия землянина получать уроки в искусстве любви, кои были совершенно необходимы царственной особе в мире, кишевшем различными расами, каждая из которых требовала особого подхода. Обучение обеими сторонами было признано удовлетворительным. Однако оба старались не вспоминать о полугоде совместной жизни, поддерживая нейтралитет, обильно декорированный вербальными излияниями с одной стороны — и молчаливой иронией, выражавшейся лишь в движениях бровей, с другой.

– Мой принц, — любое обращение в устах МакКоя выглядело издевательством, а это — в особенности. — Мой принц, боюсь, что я могу сохранить этот мозг только на недолгое время. Впрочем, если вы действительно хотите завести себе необычного питомца, раз уж о супруге речи не идет, есть способ. Но для вулканца он будет не слишком комфортным.  
– Я готов выслушать вас, — Спок сам не знал, почему его желание позаботиться о беззащитном кусочке плоти неожиданно быстро переросло в какую-то манию.  
– С вашего разрешения, я могу подселить вашу находку в вашу черепную коробку.  
– Как катру?  
– Не путайте, мой принц, речь идет не о бесплотной сущности, а о вполне физическом вмешательстве. Ощущения, впрочем, могут быть похожи. Также я не исключаю возможность спонтанного мелдинга. Так что, пожалуй, я бы не советовал… по крайней мере, постарайтесь вначале найти хозяина или, что вернее, хозяйку этого маленького милого мозга.

***  
Три дня королевские герольды вещали на всех частотах. Передавали параметры находки — и всем, кто мог счесть потерянный мозг своей собственностью, предлагали явиться во дворец. Столпотворение началось такое, будто принц (завидный холостяк, интересный мужчина, наследник престола) предлагал не чужой мозг, а собственное сердце. Чего только ни насмотрелись Спок и МакКой за эти дни, примеряя голограмму мозга-найденыша. Незатейливо вскрытые лазерным резаком черепа. Строительная пена, заполнившая излишки пространства черепной коробки, с углублением, точно соответствующим заявленным габаритам. На третий день Спок ощутимо вздрагивал при появлении нового посетителя, а МакКой перестал ехидно хихикать и часто скрывался за высокой спинкой трона, где звенел стеклом, после чего некоторое время взирал на происходившее довольно-таки благодушно. Посетительница, чей череп с музыкальным треньканьем открылся, явив изумленным взорам бархатную подушечку с кольцом, украшенным внушительным изумрудом, стала последней каплей.

— Да, малыш, это была не лучшая идея, признаю, — сообщил лекарь, подливая питательный раствор в сосуд с несколько увядшим мозгом. — Пожалуй, не стоит тянуть с операцией, раз уж истинный хозяин прекрасно живет без мозгов.

***  
Операция прошла успешно. Впрочем, принц практически не подавал признаков жизни. Только странная двойная энцефалограмма показывала, что под бледным лбом, резко оттеняемым черной челкой, происходит какая-то бурная деятельность.  
Спок был полностью захвачен новыми ощущениями. Прежде всего, он чувствовал гармонию, будто природа заранее предусмотрела наличие двух мозгов в его черепе — и теперь наконец-то правильный ход вещей был восстановлен. Потом на него навалилось сокрушительное одиночество. Пока он барахтался, непривычный к эмоциям такой интенсивности, пытаясь не захлебнуться отчаянием, логика, о которой он почти забыл в эмоциональном водовороте, подсказала, что чувства — не его. Это не он разлучен со своим телом. Не он не может воссоединиться. Не он сидит где-то в неизвестном парке на лавочке, неспособный к самостоятельным действиям.

***  
В двух кварталах от дворца светловолосый юноша, который день безучастно сидевший на лавочке и в ответ на жалостливые вопросы только безнадежно мотавший головой, вдруг вздрогнул, распахнул нестерпимо синие глаза, в которых зажглась надежда, сменив горькую обиду, поднялся и уверенно зашагал прямо к дворцу.


End file.
